Nesztek!
by Darth Krande
Summary: Miközben Voldemort a zárócsatára készülődik, úgy tűnik, mégis Grindelwald nevet majd utoljára. Már ha ez ő...


1997

Albus Dumbledore halott. A Nurmengardot körülölelő védőbűbájok (amik a külvilágot védték őtőle) egyszerre semmisültek meg, mindössze néhány jelképes akadály maradt belőlük.

Ötvenkét év hosszú idő, még egy varázslónak is, és ötvenkét évnyi remeteség során egykori barátja / egykori ellensége volt az egyetlen látogató. Valamikor a kilencvenes évek legelején Albus egy kétségbeesett üzenetet küldött, a borítékban egy finom tapintású kővel, azt kérve, vigyázzon rá, mert Nurmengard az egyetlen hely, ahol Voldemort nem keresné – mindenki másnak azt fogja mondani majd, hogy megsemmisítette. Öt évvel később (Tavaly? Tavalyelőtt?) a megvénült varázsló a tanév kellős közepén töltött itt egy egész hónapot, annyira kiborította az éppen aktuális SVK tanár. Természetesen mindketten tudták, hogy hogyan lehetne megtörni a tantárgyon ülő masszív átkot, de Dumbledore hallani sem akart arról, hogy a sötét varázslatok kivédését hét teljes évre kivegyék a tanrendből. Makacs volt, mint mindig. Aztán csapot, papot, és néhány, a vita hevében széttört ablakot hátrahagyva Albusnak mennie kellett, mert valakinek föl kellett törölnie a Brit Mágiaügyi Minisztérium padlóját egy önjelölt sötét nagyúrral.

Azóta nem találkoztak. Nem is fognak egyhamar, amíg kitart a legutóbbi életelixír, addig biztosan nem. Persze, a remetének voltak ötletei, hogy mivel üsse agyon az időt. Ötvenkét év alatt volt ideje tanulni a hibájából, finomítani a terveken.

A nemzetközi helyzet olyan volt, amilyen; a brit mágiaügynek sikerült az elmúlt pár évben minden komolyabb szervezettel összerúgnia a patkót, miközben Voldemort belülről züllesztette szét az egészet. Jelen helyzetben kisebb gondjuk is nagyobb volt annál, hogy a Nemzetközi Titoktartási Egyezmény megszegésével foglalkozzanak.

Az ötlet persze nem most jött, és (tudta nélkül) Albus minden segítséget megadott hozzá. Persze, ha úgy nézzük, mugliellenes propaganda az egész, de amíg nem marad egyedül a nézeteivel (ugyan, miért maradna) addig senkinek nem fog feltűnni, hogy pont ő írta ezeket. A remete felkapta az első két kötetnyi kéziratot, igazított egy kicsit az új kinézetén, és a következő percben már Londonban is volt.

A legújabb álcája egy nő volt, egyszerű mugli, a céljainak megfelelően egy kissé kopott, de a lehetőségekhez képest igényes viseletben. A haját amúgy sem vágta már egy ideje, magától is hosszú volt, mindössze az árnyalaton változtatott kissé. Bal szemének színét hozzáigazította a jobbhoz, az eredmény meggyőzően átlagos lett. A kitalált háttértörténet szerint egyedülálló anya, némi könnyfakasztó mesével arról, hogy a kedvenc kávéházában csokit adnak az itala mellé, ott írta azt a történetet, amit a gyerekeinek mesélt először.

Ötvenkét év hosszú idő. Ötvenkét magányosan töltött év még a legnagyobbakon is nyomot hagy, így számított arra, hogy a régi meggyőző ereje megszürkült, s a szavait majd egyszerű közöny fogadja. Fawkes persze szerteszét hagyta a tollait, valahányszor levelet hozott, varázspálcának való fáért sem kellett az ablakkeretnél messzebb nyúlnia, úgyhogy teljesen tehetetlennek nem érezte magát. Épp csak a saját önérzete sínylette volna meg, ha Imperiushoz kell folyamodnia egy szép szóval is meggyőzhető muglival szemben.

Ragyogó, kora júniusi nap volt, s ő elégedetten sétált ki a Bloomsbury ajtaján. Manipulálni még mindig tudott. A csekély példányszám miatt nem aggódott, legbelül nem. A város túlfelén valahol felbukkant a felhők közt egy Sötét Jegy, egyértelműen jelezve, hogy lesz az auroroknak jobb dolga is, mint hogy őt keressék. Feltűnés nélkül dehoppanált, és aznap még csak ő tudta, hogy a Titoktartási Egyezményt alapjaiban rengette meg.

1998

A világsajtó Voldemorttal volt tele. Annyit kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy nagy hatása volt a műkedvelő sötétmágusnak, azt pedig egyenesen neki köszönhette, hogy saját ügyködése teljesen észrevétlen maradt. A varázsvilágban legalábbis. A muglikkal már rég megvolt a szerződés, ami szerint két hónap múlva dobják piacra a második kötetet, a kiadó legszerencsésebb dolgozói pedig már a harmadikat várták lelkesen.

Ennek megfelelően emelkedett hangulatban hoppanált haza, hogy ott aztán benne akadjon a füttyszó. A legnagyobb ablak betörve. Az árnyék, amit azért hagyott hátra, hogy az esetleg megmaradt észlelő bűbájok ne jelezzék a távozását... Nos, az árnyékba valaki beleküldött egy Avada Kedavrát. Az íróasztal, rajta a mugliknak szánt propagandaanyag első kötet tiszteletpéldányával, felfordítva a túlsó sarokban. Az azkabani fogoly első piszkozata laponként szétszórva a padlón. Rosszat sejtve nyúlt a Bölcsek Kövének rejtekhelyéért, de legalább az teljesen épen maradt. Albusnak igaza volt, hogy itt senki nem keresné az igazi kincset, ráadásul Voldemortról az a hír járta, hogy a saját orrát sem ismerné fel.

Két suhintással rendet rakott, közben azon töprengve, hogy mit akarhatott ez a muglik-nevelte csúszómászó az ő hálószobájában. Ha az előző pálcáját, akkor csalódni fog, mert Dumbledore előre megszervezte a saját halálát, ráadásul, ha igaz amit az utolsó előtti levelében írt, akkor abba az átokba is önerőből nyúlt bele. De még ha nem így volna, a bodza akkor is igényesebb annál, mint hogy ennek a pojácának engedelmeskedjen. Majd választ magának új gazdát, és a remetét őszintén érdekelte, hogy ki lesz az. Valamikor régen annak a pálcának jó ízlése volt.

2001

A Titoktartási Egyezmény megsemmisítése a vártnál is jobban sikerült. Év végére elkészült a filmváltozat, ami az eredeti tervek közt ugyan nem szerepelt, de ha a muglik ennyire imádják a varázslóvilágot, akkor ő miért akadályozná őket a tiszteletük kifejezésében? Legalább tudják, hol a helyük. Persze, könnyen semmi sem haladt. A Hóborcot játszó kopogtatószellem miatt például több hónapot csúszott a filmváltozat premierje, végül a szereplőt ki kellett hagyni a történetből.

Egy dedikáláson egy fiatal boszorkány mozgó borítójú példányt íratott alá vele. Az apja pont akkor ért oda, amikor a kislány a saját kezűleg feljavított kiadás mozgó illusztrációit mutogatta. Amikor a szülői szigor egy házon belüli viharfelhő képében lecsapott, azonnal vagy egy tucat mugli vette körül, védelmezően, a gyereket, egy felnőtt pedig az orra alá dörgölve a kellemetlenkedő varázslónak, hogy talán eltehetné a pálcáját. Őneki közbe sem kellett lépnie, bár a dicsérő szavakkal ezúttal sem takarékoskodott. Csak, amikor már az osztrák határon belül volt, tette föl magának a kérdést: mikor vették észre a varázslók először, hogy ő mugli sajtó alá rendezte a titkaikat? Nyilván már nagy erőkkel keresik a nőt, akit saját alteregójaként kitalált. Hogy a valóságban nem tudják, kit keressenek, abban biztos volt. Túrják csak fel utána az autófüstben fuldokló fővárosukat, miközben ő Nurmengard megunhatatlan panorámájában gyönyörködik!

Ugyanebben az évben Potter személyesen adta át a saját tankönyveit a mugli kiadónak, azzal a feltétellel, hogy a bevételt jótékony célra fordítják. A remetének el kellett ismernie, hogy Albusnak igaza volt a sráccal kapcsolatosan. Is.

2003

A Czikornyai és Pacza közbenjárására elkészült az addigi regények varázsvilági exkluzív kiadása. Egy adminisztrációs hiba miatt (ilyen is csak a briteknél fordulhat elő) a legújabb kötet többezer példánya is fölkerült a polcokra, ráadásul egy teljes héttel a tervezett publikálás előtt. Kapott is rögtön háromszáz rivallót, mert összecserélte két osztály helyét a Szent Mungóban. A muglik már a javított változatot kapták.

Ezzel némiképp beletaposott a saját önérzetébe. Még hogy a varázstalanok jobbat kapjanak, mint akiknek előjoguk lenne mindehhez?! Az eladási adatokhoz azért sikerült jó képet vágnia.

2005

Eljutott az írásnak abba a szakaszába, amikor már nem támaszkodhatott tovább Albus leveleire. Amikor letette a pennát, eltöprengett azon, hogy Dumbledore vajon mit szólna a hatkötetes megemlékezéshez. Amit végül persze hét kötetre kellett majd kiegészítenie, és a túlélők mindegyike gazdagon ellátta őt forrásanyaggal (főleg az ominózus mungós fiaskó óta) de ez nem volt ugyanaz. Egy ideig eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy saját magát mégiscsak ki kéne hagynia a történetből, de a legkevésbé sem hiányzott neki, hogy ezzel magára vonja valami varázsló figyelmét. Most már nem is a mágikus rendfenntartóktól tartott (Ugyan, mit árthatnak neki?) de a minden irányból érkező rajongók elől meg akarta védeni a magánéletét. Viszont az is egyértelművé vált, hogy a népszerűség többet nem fér meg a hat évtizeden át főállásban űzött remeteséggel.

Eközben a filmek nyomán a muglik körében terjedő ostoba szokások közé bekerült valahogy, hogy a karjukra tetováltatták a Sötét Jegyet. Voldemortnak megint volt oka forogni a sírjában, de megérdemelte. Ráadásként a tetoválás a hatóságoknak komoly fejfájást okozott világszerte. Hogy minden év szeptember elsején fényképezőgéppel fölszerelkezve ellepték az egész King's Cross pályaudvart, az viszont csak a britek gondja volt.

Az első könyv kiadásának tizenhetedik évfordulóján a Mágusok Nemzetközi Szövetsége kapitulált - ha már egyszer így elkéstek, legalább megadták a módját. Persze, ha rajta múlik, soha nem tudják majd meg, hogy valójában ki előtt tették le a pálcát.


End file.
